Heros
by HermionePeace
Summary: Death acures everyday, 25% of them are preventable. So hear what happens to our favriote people when they see someone die and know that they could have stopped they're death. Zutara and some Aang/Toph. Warning Charicter death, and abuse.


_**A/N Ok this is a subject you maybe don't want to know about. But this could happen, my friend's best friend's older brother, went to school and died by getting shot, when someone brought a gun to school. I barly knew the guy and I cried so hard for him. I know, if you've read any of my work, then you know I seem to become friends with the abused or people who die or whatever, but I really want people to know that stuff like this DOES happen. You could save a life.**_

**0-o-o-o**

_**No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in**_

Katara looked over at the new kid, sitting at his table, alone. She shuck her head then turned back to her friends.

_**  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him  
Cause you want to belong do you go along**_

Katara laughed as her brother pored his lunch on the poor boy's head.

_**  
Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong**_

It took all her will power to not go over and help him. When she was sure no one was looking she gave him a soft smile. She didn't know though that he saw it as anything but soft.

_**  
It's not like we hate him or want him to die**_

Katara sat with Jet, talking about what they were going to do that night when she heard her brother's voice call Jet and herself. She looked up to see Sokka holding the new kid's book, ripping pages from it. Jet grabbed her hand telling her something along the lines of _'We don't want to miss all the fun.'_

_**  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide**_

As the boy tried to get the book back from Sokka, his sleeve slid down a little so she could see a red scar. She wanted to, but couldn't stop her brother.

_**  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side**_

The next day she knew something was wrong. She watched her brother walk over to the new kid during homeroom. He started to taunt the face that the boy had a terrible scar on his face. He pulled out a gun from his backpack and pointed it from at her brother the words before he pulled the trigger would ring in her ears forever. "I'm going to make sure you never pick on me again."

_**  
And kindness from you might have saved his life**_

Katara screamed out every time the boy pulled the trigger. She blinked up at him when he stood in front of her. They were the last two alive in the room. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No."

_**Heroes are made when you make a choice**_

"Why?" she asked him from her position on the floor.

"Because… I love you," he said with her back to her.

_**You could be a hero**_

Katara sat stunned on the floor. He loved her? Her? Why? She had done nothing to deserve that love.

_**  
Heroes do what's right**_

"What are you doing?" she asked when he started to raise the gun… and not at her.

_**  
You could be a hero**_

"Good Bye Katara," he said quietly as he put the gun to his head.

_**  
You might save a life**_

"What are you— NO!" she screamed as he pulled the trigger, splattering her in his blood.

_**  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight**_

Tears fell from her eyes as she caught his body in her arms. She looked up to his backpack. A book had fallen out of it. On the cover it read **Zuko RM: 380**.

"Zuko, I'm sorry," she cried as she pulled his bleeding body to her chest.

_**  
**_She looked up when the police barged threw the door. They saw her, and lowered they're weapons. A man looked down at her sadly as he gently pulled her from the body. Even though she was only grazed by a bullet in her shoulder, he knew she wouldn't or couldn't walk so he picked her up.

_**For what's right for what's right for what's right**_

Katara sat in the ambulance back doorway. She was ignoring the questions the cops threw at her. She had lost her brother, boyfriend, friends, and a boy who she could have saved. She could have saved all those people. If she had just stood up for him.

_**No one talks to her, she feels so alone  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own**_

Azula looked up as the school's populars walked over to her. Mai the lead popular stood there with an evil grin.

_**  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife  
She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life**_

Azula walked home, tears spilling from her eyes. She pulled her books closer to her chest as she opened the door. Every time she closed it, she might never come out. Aang could hear her scream from his house.

_**  
Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,**_

He knew what happened at her home, and that along with school he wasn't sure how she did it, but he never tried to stop it.

_**  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves  
When she throws the pills out a hero is made**_

She stared at the drugs in her hand. She knew she was about five pills from overdoes, but she had nothing to live for. She threw the bottle in the trash and hurried back to her room.

_**Heroes are made when you make a choice**_

Loud choking sobs could be heard from the back of the school. She couldn't take the abuse at home and the verbally and sometimes even physical abuse from school anymore. She'd tried, she'd really tried but she was too weak. She took out the pill bottle.

_**You could be a hero**_

A scream erupted from Toph's throat as she saw the dead body of a girl that she and her gang picked on a lot. A pill bottle had rolled out of her hand, but didn't go far.

_**  
Heroes do what's right**_

Teachers, student, and even a few people near by had run to see what happened.

_**  
You could be a hero**_

She looked over to Mai to see she looked sad, but Aang looked like the world had fallen a top him.

_**  
You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight**_

Toph shuck her black mop of hair as she watched them take away the body of the girl.

_**  
For what's right for what's right for what's right**_

'_I could have stopped this.' Aang and Toph thought together._

_**No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his  
Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves  
And others will follow the choices he's made  
He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine  
He can do what he wants because it's his right  
The choices he makes change a nine year old life**_

_**Little Mikey D was in the one class  
Who everyday got brutally harassed  
This went on for years  
Until he decided that never again  
Would he shed another tear  
So he walked through the door  
Grabbed the 44 out of his father's dresser drawer  
And said I can't take life no more  
And like that life can be lost  
But this ain't even about that  
All of us just sat back  
And watch it happen  
Thinkin' it's not our responsibility  
To solve a problem that isn't even about me  
This is our problem  
This is just one of the daily scenarios  
Which we choose to close our eyes  
Instead of doing the right thing  
If we make a choice  
And be the voice  
For those who won't speak up for themselves  
How may lives would be saved, changed, and rearranged  
Now it's our time to pick a side  
So don't keep walking by  
Don't wanna intervene  
Cause you just wanna exist and never be seen  
So let's wake up  
Change the world  
Our time is now**_

_**You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero  
You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right**_

_**You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero  
You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right**_

**_

* * *

A/N You don't want something like this to happen to you, do you? SO stop it it, stick up for people. It's not that hard. _**

* * *


End file.
